Talk:Oggy
I got the Talo Leaves, searched everywhere and killed everything on Alcazia Tangle. Didn't found him!!--disarm 18:14, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :If you enter from Magus Stones and walk directly south (basically the southwestern corner of Alcazia), you should find him. He's by the water with a bunch of other Asura NPCs. Perhaps there is something else that factors into his appearance though. BigAstro 18:27, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, going to try that, but that was the first place I checked.--disarm 19:02, 2 September 2007 (CDT) He also takes Red Iris Flowers. You can find them in the Charr Homeland. He's trying to impress a girl Asura. So he takes the flowers so he can give them to her and the leaves so he can put them on his ears. Apparently, in Asura culture, big ears are more attractive to females. When will women learn? It's not the size that matters. --Heelz 21:26, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :He doesn't appear for me; perhaps because I have A Little Help and Finding Gadd active in my quest log? -arual 09:41, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Wow. I wasted my time on this, hoping for some reward.....what fun :( -Kendo Bo Master :You made an Asura very happy. That's your reward. -- numma_cway 15:47, 7 September 2007 (CDT) This quest made me laugh. I should write down somewhere to make sure my Asura character's ears are nice and big in GW2... 64.203.204.21 18:43, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :What quest? -- numma_cway 11:56, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Agh. That... is awesome. -Oggy 21:19, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :No fair, Oggy. You get an asura for an NPC, and all I get is a dead guy. --Ruricu (Talk • ) 21:46, 20 September 2007 (CDT) ::Do you like having leaves in your ears, too? -- numma_cway 11:56, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :::I do. It gets all the ladies. -Oggy Is it possible to visit him more times and give him a flower or a leaf or just one time? seems to be a nice bonus for the azura-title if you can do it each time "cleaning" the area ^^ -- Nashi-chan 18:09, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :When did they add this, that you get points for giving these things to Oggy? -- numma_cway 10:35, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Oggy > Koss Is confirmed --Blue.rellik 04:01, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Oggmeister Media:Example.ogg lol was so funny when he said score one for the oggmeister, american pie ftw! Cipher of Melandru He is in his marked location even if Cipher of Melandru is in your quest log. I gave him the leaves while having the "Use the Divination to locate the Facet of Creation" text for the quest. Rothgar 23:38, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Seriously Trivia? A-net calling an Asura after penis enlargement? Never thought that'd happen... But after reading his dialogues it seems plausible -- -- talkpage 16:54, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Nope, just someone's attempt at humour most likely. --Wolfie (talk| ) 21:44, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pe02ULa9G5U is this enough proof so for trivia? A diferent bit of trivia is the How YOU doin? thing is from Joey on Friends. Thats what I thought of as soon as I read that. Ill add but someone can remove if they don't like it.--Cursed Condemner 01:53, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :The line "How YOU doin'?" is actually a reference to Oggy's favorite pickup line. Lololol NPC's named after my guildies ftw. ^_^ (Talk • ) 02:40, 7 January 2008 (UTC)